


Табия

by fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018, timid_owl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/pseuds/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timid_owl/pseuds/timid_owl
Summary: Встреча Локи и Хелы, которую зажали в Рагнареке.





	Табия

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p216207016.htm  
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Придя в себя, Локи какое-то время не поднимает веки. В ушах звенит, кисти сводит, а в спину упирается холодный камень – колонна, решает он не глядя. Скулы саднит, губы сдавливает чуть не до боли, и Локи почти готов рассмеяться: надо же, Хела успела найти его намордник, все же у них с Тором больше общего, чем можно было предположить. 

В голове тошнотворно пульсирует, мысли рассыпаются, словно сухие листья, так, что ни за одну не ухватиться. Локи пугается было, что потерял сознание на несколько часов, но, открыв глаза, понимает, что едва ли прошла и пара минут. Перед глазами клубится густой черный дым, то расплываясь чернильным пятном, то собираясь в тонкую, острую линию. Локи с трудом фокусирует взгляд и наконец видит ее.

– И что ты нашел в нем? – Хела опускается перед Тором, тряпичной куклой лежащим посреди тронного зала, брезгливо берет его за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову. В глазах, затуманенных усталостью и болью, не проскальзывает даже искры осознания. 

– Жалкое зрелище, – с презрением бросает Хела, разжимая пальцы. Голова Тора глухо ударяется о разбитый пол, глаза закатываются в болезненном припадке. 

Локи с трудом отводит глаза, запрещая себе смотреть на Хелу и тем более на распластанное на полу тело. Голову необходимо держать ясной во что бы то ни стало, и Локи бегло осматривается вокруг. От тронного зала остались руины, бесформенные нагромождения камней, осколки фресок. На некоторых Локи до сих пор может рассмотреть собственный благоговейный лик. Бездвижное тело Тора посреди развалин его же дворца – их дворца, их дома, будь он трижды проклят – смотрится пугающе гармонично. В животе тянет и скручивает почти до боли, по спине остро стегает страхом, и Локи с силой дергает головой, снова отворачиваясь. Что угодно, лишь бы не видеть Тора сейчас.

Хела тем временем поднимается плавно и грациозно, перетекая из одного положения в другое, словно деготь. Она последний раз смотрит на Тора, чуть морща тонкий нос, и отворачивается, потеряв к нему всякий интерес. Она делает шаг к Локи – звук, отчетливый и острый, разносится по залу громче, чем лязг мечей, крики и взрывы, гремящие снаружи. Хела переступает неспешно, рассматривая Локи с ленивым интересом. Ее бедра покачиваются в такт шагам, в глазах – маслянистых и бездонных – дрожат языки зеленого пламени. Локи видел уже эту невозмутимость, это неспешное наслаждение собственной силой, абсолютную уверенность в ней, и от этого воспоминания невольно сводит горло. Только не снова. Только не с Тором.

Хела ловит его взгляд, безошибочно читает в нем и страх, и осторожную, горькую надежду, плещущуюся в самой глубине. Она не говорит ничего, но улыбается почти ласково – и в ту же секунду у Тора из запястья вырастает короткий, угольно-черный шип. Локи чувствует, как выступают на осунувшемся лице желваки. Следующий шип проходит сквозь предплечье, другой прошивает бедро, Тор дергается конвульсивно, тихо, надсадно стонет и снова затихает. 

Локи дергается вслед за ним, пытается, по крайней мере, но руки крепко, до боли в сухожилиях натягивают цепи, намордник – тяжелый, туго врезающийся в кожу, не пропускает крик, который Локи малодушно не сумел сдержать. Он уверен, что Хела видит каждую деталь, видит и его напряженные плечи, и потускневшие, почти прозрачные от отчаяния глаза; видит, что он готов призвать всю свою магию, всю, до последней капли, лишь бы вдохнуть в Тора еще один глоток воздуха, лишь бы сердце его продолжало биться хоть на минуту дольше. Как видит она и отчаяние –ведь магии, той, которой обучила его мать, магии асов, больше не осталось в этом мире, как не осталось в нем и самого Асгарда. 

Хела смотрит на него вдумчиво и почти серьезно. Продолжает улыбаться ему все той же полуулыбкой, не скрывая ни насмешки, ни злого интереса. Ее рука легко касается щеки, почти нежно обводит скулу, пальцы легко задевают намордник, чуть царапнув металл. Локи с трудом сдерживает желание мотнуть головой и выдерживает цепкий, внимательный взгляд – такой пронзительный, что Локи пробивает озноб. Воздуха в легких не хватает, Локи дышит тяжело и шумно. 

Хела обнимает его за шею, пальцы пробираются под ворот доспеха, острые ногти натягивают кожу, врезаясь до крови. Хела придвигается ближе – Локи чувствует, как упирается в камзол упругая грудь и, не выдержав, испуганно ищет глазами Тора, пусть тот и не может видеть их сейчас. 

– Вот, значит, как, – задумчиво тянет Хела и тут же ухмыляется. – У всех у нас свои секреты, да, братик? – ее дыхание щекочет ухо, вкрадчивый мерный голос пробирается, кажется, напрямую в мозг. – И он был хорош? 

Локи видит узкую ладонь, неестественно бледную, скользящую по темной ткани вниз, чувствует, как оглаживают пах длинные, ловкие пальцы.

– Я одолжу его, ты же не против? – со смехом бросает Хела через плечо почти бездыханному Тору.

– Не думаю, что он будет возражать. Да и к тому же, – ее пальцы умело и ритмично, без единой запинки, справляются с застежками и ремешками, которые сам Локи осваивал не один час. – Мы ведь такая дружная семья. 

Ее пальцы смыкаются на члене тугим, холодным кольцом, проходятся вверх-вниз, резко и сильно, так, что становится почти больно. Прикосновение кажется чудовищно инородным, Локи бессознательно вжимается сильнее в мрамор колонны, словно пытаясь зарыться в него. Рука Хелы продолжает неспешно скользить вдоль ствола, и Локи сильнее стискивает зубы. 

– А я ведь могу быть лучше, знаешь, – губы Хелы почти касаются чувствительной кожи за ухом, там, где намордник трет сильнее всего, пальцы оглаживают головку – медленно теперь, почти бережно, дожидаясь, пока возбуждение возьмет верх. 

– Я могу больше. Чем он. Чем кто угодно. Я могу все, – ее слова оседают на коже липким медом, голос пахнет страхом и прелью, скатывается по плечам ледяной волной, смывает одежду, плоть, нервы, пробирается до самых костей.

– Хочешь, можешь смотреть. На то, что я сделаю с ним. Во что он превратится, когда я закончу. Он не видел тебя. Не видел твою силу, не видел, на что ты действительно способен. Я вижу.

– Такой умный мальчик, – в голосе Хелы больше нет ни ласки, ни осторожной неги. Она касается его резко и сильно, ногти задевают головку, и Локи вздрагивает, едва сдержав болезненный стон. – Ты по душе мне больше, чем наш непутевый братец. Напоминаешь об отце. 

Хела дергает его за волосы с такой силой, что шею простреливает болью, шепчет горячо, вжимаясь лбом в затылок:

– Ты ведь красивый, братик, знаешь? Он говорил тебе? Это он тебе подарил? – она гладит пальцем намордник там, где он скрывает губы Локи, целует маску там, где должен быть угол рта. – Будешь хорошо себя вести, получишь игрушки получше. 

– Он ведь послушный, да? – снова обращается она к Тору и низко, отрывисто смеется. 

– Все хорошо. Не противься, не надо. – Локи позволяет векам опуститься и окунается в спасительную пустоту. Голос Хелы словно становится четче, а неуместное, глухое удовольствие скребет все сильнее, прогрызаясь наружу. – Ты ведь понял, что я могу дать тебе что угодно. Хочешь Мидгард? Хочешь, чтобы имя твое восхваляли во всех Девяти Мирах? Хочешь, чтобы об отце не вспомнила больше ни одна живая душа? Только скажи мне – что. 

Локи кончает коротко и остро, в ушах стоит протяжный гул, и Локи пытается отдышаться, тяжело опираясь о колонну. А затем он открывает глаза. Губы под маской растягиваются в улыбке, и Локи медленно переводит взгляд Хеле за плечо. Та понимающе кивает. 

– Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей. Что ж, его тоже можешь получить, если так неймется. Мне больше нет до него дела.

Локи не отпускает ее взгляд, следит, чтобы она не заметила, как выскальзывает из кандалов его запястье, как появляется в руке нож, как неловко двигается затекшая рука… 

Кинжал расплывается черным туманом в паре дюймов от ребер Хелы. Локи по инерции сжимает пальцами пустой воздух, цепи глухо звенят, натянувшись. Хела не говорит ни слова, смотрит нечитаемым взглядом и невесело ухмыляется. Ее глаза маслянисто блестят в полутьме. 

– Это ничего не меняет, – говорит она негромко. – Ничего уже нельзя изменить. 

От пощечины голова Локи мотается, словно на шарнирах, скулу обжигает болью. 

Локи смеется. Его плечи трясутся, намордник больно натягивает рассеченную кожу на лице и давит на шею, но Локи не может остановиться. Он смотрит на Хелу – коротко, исподлобья, и улыбается широко и задорно, зная, что эту улыбку видно по глазам. Хела отшатывается от неожиданности. 

Локи ведет плечами, и цепи соскальзывают, со звонким стуком ударившись о пол. Рядом глухо ударяется намордник. 

– Знаешь, что действительно обидно? – задумчиво тянет он, потирая запястья: от цепей на коже расцвели неровные пурпурные пятна, пальцы слушаются с трудом. – Мы ведь и правда могли договориться. 

Движение едва можно проследить – Хела взмахивает рукой, и мгновение спустя из груди Тора уже вырывается широкий черный шип. Хела улыбается Локи в ответ, злорадной, безумной улыбкой, больше похожей на оскал. Локи думает, что и сам выглядел точно так же, и брезгливо морщится, стараясь отмахнуться от этой мысли. 

– Один против меня ты ничто, мальчик! Я богиня Смерти! Напомни, чем повелевал ты? – надрывно кричит Хела, от ее локтя по руке вьется зеленая дымка, чуть искрится на пальцах. Хела обнажает мечи. 

– О, я не буду драться с тобой, – смеется Локи. – Да и будем откровенны, не меня тебе следует бояться. – Локи кивком указывает на что-то за спиной у Хелы, и стоит той развернуться, как истерзанное тело Тора идет рябью и растворяется, оставляя лишь ощетинившиеся черные шипы. 

– Ты!.. – крик Хелы глушит раскат грома, сильный настолько, что с потолка сыплются новые камни. Даже отсюда Локи слышит рев двигателей – корабль начинает взлетать. Он выиграл достаточно времени, пора заканчивать. 

– Пропустишь все веселье, – говорит Локи уже в спину устремившейся наружу Хелы. 

Он смотрит ей вслед еще какое-то время, отпуская мысли, отпуская липкий, трусливый страх за Тора, за себя, за жалкий люд, ютящийся на взлетающем корабле. Он вспоминает мать и ее тихие песни, сады, где они играли детьми, вспоминает Асгард, каким он был при отце, и каким стал при нем самом. Все это исчезнет навсегда, и он, Локи, сам будет этому причиной. 

Развернувшись, Локи спешит в сокровищницу. 

–––– 

В сумраке каюты тепло и уютно. Отголоски оргазма до сих пор сладкими волнами разносятся по телу, и Локи бездумно нежится в них, пока Тор мягко водит рукой по спине, обводит лопатки и вереницу выступающих позвонков. Тор хмурит брови – Локи даже не нужно видеть его лицо, достаточно слышать тяжелое дыхание, чувствовать нарочито осторожные прикосновения. 

– Говори уже, – сердится Локи, не выдержав. 

– Она ведь сестра мне, – отвечает Тор через какое-то время. Локи хмыкает и поводит плечом, словно говоря: «Да неужели», но Тор не обращает внимания на насмешку. – И отец… Я так мало знал о них, о собственной семье. Все эти столетия...– Тор замолкает, видимо, наговорившись, и Локи усмехается снова. 

– Ты забыл упомянуть своего коварного брата. Порадуй меня, расскажи о том, как я ужасен, – Локи поворачивается к Тору лицом и заглядывает в глаза. 

– Ты худший спаситель Асгарда из всех возможных, – с уверенностью заявляет Тор, попутно устраивая ладонь на чужой ягодице. Но, посерьезнев, продолжает: – Я ведь… Я одной с ними крови. И думаю порой: что, если разницы в нас меньше, чем мне казалось? – его голос постепенно стихает до шепота. 

Локи вспоминает, как наяву, холодные, жалящие прикосновения Хелы, перед глазами встает бездыханное, пронизанное шипами тело, и Локи опускает ладонь на горячую грудь Тора, широко разводит пальцы, словно пытаясь впитать побольше этого тепла. 

– Порой мне кажется, что ты одной крови с баранами из твоей упряжки, и ничего, вон – стал королем, – Тор смотрит обиженно и почти по-детски, и Локи устало вздыхает, вдруг чувствуя, как наваливается на плечи тяжесть последних дней.

– Не думал бы ты вовсе, братец, – говорит он, обнимая Тора и устраиваясь поудобнее. – Махать кулаками у тебя выходит лучше. 

Тор смеется беззвучно, легко целует Локи в затылок, и постепенно мышцы его расслабляются, веки тяжелеют, опускаясь. Локи гладит его по волосам, перебирает пальцами короткие, жесткие пряди, пока дыхание Тора не становится размеренным и глубоким. Локи слушает ровный стук его сердца и надеется, что он сможет заглушить его отчаянный, дикий страх. 

Он мог договориться с Хелой, мог бы объяснить. Ему нужен был союзник. Мидгардцам едва под силу было справиться с тем фарсом, который учинил сам Локи, а по сравнению с тем, что грядет, все это было не более чем детской игрой. И теперь Локи нужен новый план, нужно найти где-то силы, готовые поддержать – неважно, какой ценой. Пусть Тор набирается сил. Пусть думает, что худшее позади – в конце концов, еще есть время расставить фигуры, партия только началась.


End file.
